


so i cut you off, i don't need your love, 'cause i already cried enough, i've been done

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, because i wanted it, i sure as heck dont, is onslaught evil, not mpreg, onslaught is a baby, sage is charles kid in this au, think more like zeus birthing athena, who knows - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: What if instead of Onslaught forming as a fully corporal being, he manifested as a mutant infant?





	1. The Birth

Charles felt the the first flutter of life on a warm May day. It came along with a headache that rivaled none others, with a wave of anger. The anger, strangely enough, reminded him of Erik. He still didn’t forgive Erik for what he did to Logan, even after all the bouquets and fruit baskets delivered to the Mansion’s front door. 

 

Charles clung to the presence in his mind, tracking the whispers of hostility back to his own mind, and to his abdomen. He clutched at his own stomach, finding it the same as ever. Still relatively flat, yet soft to display his love of cookies that the teens made. 

 

Jean had the recent dream of opening a bakery, another one of her interests that Charles was sure would pass within a month. He’d enjoy it while it lasted, however.

 

A sharp pain, quick like the time his appendix burst after Cain pushed him down the stairs. The presence in his mind seethed, and Charles could almost imagine tiny fists and feet trying to free themselves. 

 

He groaned, clutching one hand at his stomach and one at his head. Sending out an alert for Hank, Jean, and David to come help him. 

 

Gabrielle had dropped David off a few months prior, with his entire wardrobe and a note saying that she wasn’t coming back. He was ten years old and had trouble controlling his telepathy. Charles immediately put some heavy mind blocks on the child and enrolled him in the same classes as Jean. The two immediately bonded over their shared mutations, and Charles had walked in on them playing ping pong with their telekinesis quite a few times. 

 

David was the first in the room, pushing the door open so hard it banged against the wall. Hank followed shortly after, with Jean bringing up the tail. The pain had gotten more intense within the few minutes it took for the group to come to him. David gasped loudly, probably at the automatic wave of hostility that hit him when he came in the room. Hank snarled automatically before clamping down on himself, while Jean calmly walked up to Charles, resting a cool hand on his forehead.

 

“Just breathe, Professor.” He heard Jean whisper but it felt like everyone was worlds away. He felt David climb onto his lap, and press a small hand to his forehead. Hank and Jean were talking in the background but Charles couldn’t make sense of it. He was vaguely aware of being moved out of his office and back to his room where he was lifted from his chair and into his own bed.  

 

Without the assistance of another telepath, the pain spiked again. Charles felt his entire body arch in an unnatural angle until it finally stopped. A bright flash of light engulfed the room, causing Hank to roar in pain and huddle over Jean and David for protection.

 

Charles laid on the bed, slowly gathering his thoughts and panting for air. He felt like he could sleep for years. The last thing he was conscious of before everything faded into black was the shrill cry of an infant. 

 

…

 

Charles awoke to the sound of children laughing. Not that unusual since Sage was dropped off the month prior (apparently the good old hot tub trick was false, and college Charles was an idiot), as she and David liked to play in Charles room early in the morning until he pulled himself up and made them breakfast. 

 

Charles heard his bedroom door creep open and Scott hiss, “I told you assholes to stay out of here.”

 

Charles opened one eye, turning his head so he could see exactly who had invaded his room. As expected, there was David and Sage laying on his rug, but the green haired girl was a new addition. So was the doe eyed, brunette toddler who was sitting on David’s shoulders. The toddler let out a high pitched squeal at Scott’s appearance and made grabby hands towards him as the other three children just gave him the stink eye. 

 

A white blur came up from behind Scott, and Charles recognized the young man who assisted them in breaking Erik out of the Pentagon. 

 

“Oh good.” He huffed, leaning heavily on Scott, much to the other teen’s annoyance, “I thought I lost them and would have to explain that to Vati.”

 

The green haired child stuck her tongue out at the newest addition and blew a raspberry. In response, he ran over to her and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked and immediately started banging on his back and pulling his hair. 

 

“Ouch, shit.” Pietro cursed, bringing the child out in front of him so she couldn’t reach him. 

 

“Language.” Charles called out instinctively. Every head in the room swiveled to stare at him before David and Sage were up with excited shouts, jumping on his bed. 

 

“You were asleep for  _ forever _ .” Sage told him, a lisp apparent since she was missing her two front teeth. 

 

“It was only three days, Daddy.” David told him, ever the dutiful older brother. He and Sage had taken to each other like ducklings in water. They even insisted on sharing a room and having a matching wardrobe. Charles figured it made sense since David had an older sister and Sage was raised in a mutant foster home. 

 

“What did I miss?” Charles asked, moving to sit up with Scott’s assistance. Charles figured he must have sent out a mental alert since Jean and Hank came into the room shortly after, followed by another new teen. This teen was dressed in all red and had short brown hair. She took the toddler from Scott so Scott could actually fuss over Charles the way he wanted to. 

 

“You have no idea.” a familiar accented voice said, as Erik stepped into the room. In his arms was a red faced, squalling infant. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oenomaus Shiloh was an...ornery child. Hank had said he suffered from colic and that was the main reason that he cried so often and so loudly. Whenever Charles tried to poke around in his mind, however, there was no pain or discomfort. Mostly impressions of anger and faint amusement. 

 

Both Charles and Erik were running on fumes by the second month. Erik had some sort of honor system that forced him to stay by Charles’ side and raise the baby. If only Charles knew that was what it took. 

 

Charles had chosen the first name of Oenomaus because he was a son of Ares. And Oni (for short) was always willing to put up a fight. Whether that be eating, or sleeping, or changing his diaper. Charles learned about infant mittens for vicious baby claws fairly quickly. Erik picked Shiloh as a middle name because it meant “peaceful” in Hebrew, and Erik was a dick. 

 

By month four, Erik was passing out in Charles’ bed because Charles insisted the pram be kept next to him and Erik insisted on getting up with Oni more times than not. The one upside was that between the frequent feedings, and baths (the child somehow got filthy constantly), and check ups with their pediatrician, there was no time for Charles and Erik to fight. 

 

The addition of Erik’s four children was a welcome one, and they fell right into place. Wanda and Pietro were both 16 and mutants. They reveled in being able to use their powers freely and being around their own kind. 

 

Lorna was 9 years old and fell quickly into the duo that was David and Sage. The only conflict arose when one of the two wanted her to themselves and they devolved into a good old fashioned fist fight over their new sister. 

 

Nina was two years old and as much of a charmer as her father. She had his deep blue eyes that seemed to stare into Charles soul (and convince him to slip her an extra cookie). 

 

Scott, Charles first live in X-Kid, dropped off by Alex in between deployments, seemed to hold a silent grudge against the newest members. Charles didn’t understand it as he loved David and Sage when they arrived, and never fought with any of the other school kids. He refused to be in the same room as Oni and would not babysit. It caused a rift between him and Jean as she had taken up the role of big sister and was seen toting Oni around as much if not more than Charles and Erik.

 

“Does he ever shut up?” Charles overheard Scott grumble one morning. He gently prodded the teen’s mind and found it overflowing with jealousy, memories of a younger Scott being abandoned after multiple foster families received infants being projected to him. 

 

“Do you, Slim?” Charles heard Logan grumble back, his own mind a mess of anger, grief, and want. Not want towards Scott- Charles would have thrown the other mutant out had he thought he was a danger to the children -but to be in Charles’ position. Logan didn’t even seem to realize it, but Charles could feel the edges of desire to be a father in the subconscious part of Logan’s mind. He decided to store that fact away for later. 

 

At six months old, both Charles and Erik were quite concerned for little Oni. As the older kids adjusted to their new environment, Oni seemed to spend every second of his day displaying his displeasure. He spit up every type of formula given to him. The doctor assured them time and time again, however, that he did not have a lactose intolerance or acid reflux. He just spit up. A lot. He seemed to wait until an unsuspecting victim would check his diaper and let soak them. A few times he had even managed to poop on them. Erik tried bathing with him, as it had helped the older kids but Oni had a stranger ability to grab onto his chest hairs and pull them out. Even Charles had submitted to letting the girls braid his hair so it wasn’t torn from his scalp by the angry baby. 

 

Scott stomped off in a huff after that, and Charles felt it best to let him cool down. Oni’s cries could get on the nerves of a saint, and Charles couldn’t fault the teen for feeling threatened due to his past history. 

 

After Oni had finally fallen asleep nestled against Logan’s chest as the dark haired man hummed inappropriate country songs and rubbed his back, Charles set off in search of Scott. 

 

Scott is exactly where Charles thought he would be- by the tree he had accidentally set on fire his first day at the mansion. He was sitting on the large stump, kicking his feet into the dirt and looking all over forlorn. 

 

“You know we’d never replace you.” Charles rolled closer to him, silently reminding himself to thank Erik for the work he did on his wheelchair to make it easier to use. 

 

“Get outta my mind.” Scott grumbled without any heat. 

 

Charles could see the angry 14 that Alex had dropped off three summers prior, just a front for an insecure and scared child. So Charles did the exact same thing he did all those years ago. He leaned as far as he could out of his chair, wrapping his arms around the boy’s thin shoulders and bringing him into a tight hug. 

 

Scott practically radiated his emotions, flooding Charles’ mind with feelings of neglect, worry, and contentment. 

 

“I’m sorry Oni has been taking up so much of our time.” Charles told him, “But I promise that you will never be forgotten.”

 

Scott sniffled into Charles sweater, pulling away to dab under his eye and wipe away a stray tear. Charles wanted to assure the boy that he needn’t worry about his glasses slipping if he displayed emotion, but knew the boy wouldn’t believe him. 

 

“I still think that child is a demon.” Scott grumbled. 

 

…

 

That evening, Charles pulled a few strings so he’d be able to speak to Alex. Money was able to help things from oceans away. 

 

“What’s up, Prof’?” Alex questioned. His tone and casual greeting made Charles reminiscent of the days when the X Men had just formed, made him nostalgic for the teens that they had been and grieve for the young adults he had lost. 

 

“Any talk of you guys being sent home?” Charles asked, fiddling with Oni’s fingers. He was, thankfully, sound asleep. Apparently terrorizing your family took a lot out of an infant. 

 

“They think that we might be coming to a close.” Alex replied. At times, Alex seemed further than a few oceans, as if he was worlds away. Their phone calls were few and far between, but each time Alex put on a brave face for his family. 

 

“Glad to hear.” Charles then passed the phone to Scott, pretending not to notice the tremble in the teen’s voice. He’d have to see how much more weight his money could pull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this? turning into a story? with actual plot lines? more likely than you think
> 
> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

At his first birthday party, Oni proved that he was a mutant. Charles had suspected with the way that the Mansion seemed to be cloaked in Oni’s familiar anger some days that caused everyone to snap at each other, but he hadn’t expected the magnetic abilities that presented themselves by Oni flying forks towards a bundle of balloons and bursting into tears when they all popped. 

 

By that point, Scott had moderately warmed up to the infant, though he was still under the impression that the baby was Satan reborn. Not that Oni helped his case by splattering Scott in food and biting him. 

 

Oni had become especially fond of pulling Jean’s long red hair, which she combated with increasingly intrinsic braids. Wanda kept her hair on the short side, and for some reason never left any of the younger kids alone with Oni if she could help it. Pietro was helpful in shuttling the baby from one end of the mansion to the other, but not much else. David seemed to be utterly fascinated by his younger brother, sneaking into the nursery at night to just observe him and have the occasional telepathic conversation. 

 

The rest of the children seemed to have a healthy fear of the almost toddler who would rather grab them by the hair than snuggle and stole snacks more than he needed to eat. 

 

Charles had contemplated putting a mental block similar to the one that he placed on David onto Oni, but the younger child showed no signs of being disturbed (by voices, that was). 

 

Each day was a new challenge with Oni, most of them beginning with his anger issues. It turned out having a baby with mutant abilities and no self control was bad for property value. 

 

Charles just didn’t have it in him to really discipline the child however, as he felt great waves of fear being released from the child whenever anyone raised their voice. It reminded Charles of his own childhood, darting form shadow to shadow lest he risk the anger of his stepfather. A few times Charles had even saw the child curl in on himself, but no memory of harm had ever befallen the child. 

 

Oni brought a new side to Erik that Charles had never witnessed before. He was gentler, more patient, more kind. All the children, truly, brought out the best in Erik. Charles had known that Erik could be so much more than his anger and grief, and their children proved it. 

 

Somehow, Charles and Erik had silently began coparenting their brood without even mentioning it to one another. Charles had taken up the role of “Daddy” and Erik had become the entire manor’s “Vati”.

 

It had been another not-so-peaceful morning with Oni fussing nonstop while Erik worked in town at the local car shop, and most of the kids were at school when things went sideways. 

 

Charles had been so busy, lulled into a false sense of security as he played house with Erik that he was completely blindsided the presence he felt at his door. Immediately, Oni began to cry, feeling the hostile presence that lurked behind the locked door. 

 

Nina had just gone down for her morning nap when the unwelcome visitor knocked on the door, hammering a deafening beat into the hundred year old wood. Nina’s cry added to Oni’s, a duo of childish screams. 

 

It was all Charles could do to grab Nina out of her bed, wrestling her into a sitting position next to Oni. Charles cursed the fact that Hank had went to town to buy groceries. Charles was totally and utterly alone with in his home, only two young children to keep him company. Two young children he had to protect. 

 

_ Jean _ , he called out, hoping he could reach her at the school,  _ I need you to get in contact with Erik and come home. We need help.  _

 

He didn’t wait to see if she would even respond before going to answer the door. If he was right, the intruder would have been watching them for days, someone not letting anyone know of his presence. Charles had no choice but to show himself, or reveal he was onto the man. 

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He called out, rolling ever closer to the front. 

 

He regretted not taking Hank up on the offer of taking the kids out for the day so that he could fold laundry as the two youngest slept. Charles could feel his heart thud heavily, sure that Nina and Oni had to have picked up on his tenseness. 

 

The last Charles had heard from Stryker, he was found missing a good chunk of his month after which Raven pretended to be him so that she could break out Wolverine. None of their faces were ever seen by the man, but he still seemed to hold an unnatural suspicion of anyone who ever so much as spoke to Erik Lehnsherr. They periodically found low level informants sneaking around the manor trying to gain info on their comings and goings. 

 

“Hello, Mr. -” Charles paused, feigning ignorance. 

 

“Stryker.” Stryker curtly finished for him, glaring down at Charles and eyeing the two children with thinly veiled maliciousness. 

 

“How can I help you?” Charles asked calmly, stroking a comforting hand through Nina’s curls. She whined into his sweater, trying to pull herself closer. 

 

As soon as Stryker opened his mouth to answer, Oni let out a sound the likes of which Charles had never heard before. It was as if all of his anger, grief, and cruel emotions were wrapped into one sound. Nina slid off of Charles’ lap, fleeing for deeper inside the house as Charles attempted to calm the baby. Styrker, himself, grimaced but held his ground. 

 

As quick as the monster within Oni rose, it settled. The infant quieted between one second and the next, giving his father a gummy smile. 

 

“Hello, Professor Xavior, may I come in?” Styrker continued, shaking off his prior mood. 

 

Charles tried to find a way to deny the other man, but came up fruitless. Luckily enough, however, he needn’t make his own excuse, as one in a taxi pulled right up to the front of the Manor. 

 

Still in his uniform, obviously unshowered and unshaven, Alex exited the cab, throwing his own duffle bag of belongings over his shoulder and making his way to the entrance. 

 

“Is this the handsome little bugger I’ve been hearing about so much?” Alex questioned, taking Oni from Charles’ grip and into his own. Much to Charles surprise, Oni didn’t make a peep. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Alex turned to Stryker and smiled charmingly, “But I just got home from a 20 hour flight and we got some catching up to do.” 

 

Alex pushed Charles chair out of the way so he could slam the door in the other man’s face. The look on Stryker’s was one that would cherish would many years to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall know I dont even fucking know. Not proof read as usual. I dont even know what a plot is. 
> 
> I now have a Ko-fi where if you buy me 1 coffee, I will work on a chapter of a fic, and for 3 coffees you may submit a prompt for a one shot. tumblr is still gaysupersoldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke but here we all. Life if too short to not have fun. 
> 
> i will update sporadically. comments fuel me and give me actual motivation.
> 
> my tumblr is gaysupersoilders.tumblr.com


End file.
